Enredos amorosos
by Laauchaan
Summary: Enredos amorosos,es la historia de una chica común de instituto que recientemente fue transferida al Sweet amoris, se verá involucrada en un "Enredo amoroso", que consta de un Harem donde se involucran cinco chicos, la protagonista poco a poco entenderá lo que significan constantes sus sueños/flashback y lo importante que es ella para muchas personas.


_**-" … ¡Ok, jugaremos mañana! ¿Vale? "–**dice un pequeño niño pelinegro dentro del aula de clases acompañada de una niña castaña, niña con la que parecía conversar, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, en alguna esquina de esa aula. La niña parece responder a lo que dice, pero no logro poder oírlo. **  
–" …. Entonces, es una cita…"**— concluye el pelinegro, cosa por la cual la niña asiente con la cabeza. De pronto, ambos se ponen de pie, sonríen para sí mismos y se dirigen a la puerta, lugar donde se encontraba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta, otro niño, de cabello azul y lindos ojos violetas, esperando a ambos infantes que se dirigían con él. Después puedo ver como esos tres niños corren por el pasillo para dirigirse al patio, los tres riendo y sonriendo por razones que no entendía. Que bonita es la infancia, reír, divertirse y muchas cosas más ….. Sin preocuparte de lo que pasa. Que buenos tiempos aquellos…. ¿no? _

**¡BEEEEEEEEP!**

**- ¡Whaaaa!—** grita una histérica a las 7am al oír a su odiado despertador, pues…. ¿Qué buena hora para despertar a los pobres de los vecinos, no?__

Ahhhggg, cada vez más odio ese despertador. ¿¡PORQUE ME INTERRUMPE MIS SUEÑOS?! Siete de la mañana…. Creo que no lo programe bien…. ¡Hoy es sábado! ¿Cómo se le ocurre interrumpir mi sagrado descanso siendo un día tan esperado por mi desde el lunes? Bueno, no importa…. Hola, mi nombre es Laury, Laury Charé, para ser exactos… tengo 16 años. Ahora estoy estudiando 3ero de la escuela secundaria, bueno, en realidad, esta será mi última semana. Ya que no falta mucho para finalizar el curso e irme a un instituto, la mala noticia, es que me cambiaré de ciudad para ir a aquel instituto en el que planean inscribirme. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Oh, si! Se llama "Sweet Amoris"… ¿Un nombre algo peculiar, no? Sin embargo suena divertido, ¡no puedo esperar! Aunque en realidad… Echaré de menos a mis amigos, me costó tanto poder convivir con ellos…para volverme su amiga. No lo niego, hice muy buenos amigos…. Aunque, el grupo se fue disolviendo, ya que…. La escuela fue perdiendo prestigio y pues, sus padres ya no se veían contentos con que sus hijos estudiasen en una escuela de semejante calidad, así que los transfirieron a otra escuela, las cuales desconozco. Lo peor de todo el caso es….¡Que no los he visto desde entonces! ¡Si que los echo mucho de menos! ¡Ando de nervios! ¿Qué tal si en mi nueva escuela no consigo amigos? ¡TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MIEDO! Estoy muy nerviosa….

Voy a la habitación de mis padres y veo que, como ya me lo esperaba, ya no están…  
_Ahhh, estoy preocupada, mis padres se están divorciando… Sin embargo aun están viviendo "juntos" por así decir, por mí… según yo sé. Mi madre está saliendo con un señor de apellido "Gighi"; mientras mi padre… bueno, no se mucho de él. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales me cambio también de ciudad. Aunque supongo que no han cambiado mucho las cosas, pues, todos los días me quedaba sola en mi casa. Mis padres trabajan todo el santo día, y rara vez los veía para almorzar, tengo mejor relación con mi madre, para decir verdad, ambos viajan de un lugar para otro, casi a diario… pero bueno, mejor no les aburro con la vida de mis padres. Ahora que lo recuerdo, últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños, ¿a que me refiero con "extraños"?; pues ….. Siempre sueño a un trió de niños, un par de niños y una niña con acompañándolos. Jugando y riendo, cada noche sueño con ello, pero cada vez que lo sueño aparece una parte más. Y así… ¡Pero no se qué significa! ¡A veces pienso que deberían llevarme a un psicólogo! Seguro estoy alucinando, o tal vez es mi obsesión por querer ser de nuevo una niñita… Aunque a la vez … siento como si me fuese familiar, pero no puedo saberlo. ¡EN FIN! Pues…. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? …. ¡OH, SI! ¡Desayunar! … Dios, tengo memoria de pez Doris, todo lo olvido. _Estando en la cocina, abrí la alacena y tome lo necesario para hacer mi especialidad en la cocina… ¡CEREAL!__

Oh, sí. Losé… ¡Soy la maestra del cocinar! (?)

Aun sabiendo que podía cocinar algo "decente", no lo hice. La flojera de las mañanas de un fin de semana era inevitable, me conforme con cereal. De repente, el teléfono suena con el típico _"¡RING, RING!"_… como haría normalmente, dejé mi manjar de la mañana (?) y fui a atender… Que extraño, el teléfono había sonado, ese teléfono inalámbrico color blanco, no sonaba casi nunca, se me hizo muy raro que alguien llamase.

**-¿Bueno…? ¿Quién habla? **–conteste al teléfono el cual sostenía entre mi oído y mi hombro.

**-Ah, hola, usted es la…. –**hizo una pequeña pausa-** ¿…Señorita Laury Chare?**– dijo una voz algo aguda en el teléfono, que por alguna razón supuse que era una señora.

**-La misma –**

-Perfecto, entonces, señorita. Vengo a informarte que tu vuelo a Melón City, fue adelantado para dentro de una semana ¿ok?–Me quede perpleja… ¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ¡Y yo que planeaba pasar un tiempo más aquí! Pero lo que más me llamo la atención…. Es la manera en la que se dirigía a mí, quién me hablaba por el teléfono.

**–Por cierto… la esperaran en la parada de autobuses ese día… – **continuó.

**-¿Ah, Quie- …?**– iba a decir cuando me interrumpe.

**-Solo… Busca a un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, y dile tu nombre, el te acompañara durante tu viaje, tu papá me ha dicho que te dijera esto, eso es todo, ¡nos vemos señorita! **–colgó.

_¿Pelirrojo? ¿Pocos amigos? ¿Qué trata de decirme? Ya sabía que mi padrastro me dijo que iría a Melón City… ¡PERO NO ES UNA SEMANA! Y tampoco me dijo que alguien me acompañaría durante el viaje. Whaaa, no me ayuda con mis nervios. Eso significa que… estos serán mis últimos días con mis compañeros de la escuela... Bueno, supongo que habrá que aprovechar bien el tiempo que me queda._

Solté un suspiro por la noticia y puse en su respectivo lugar al teléfono. Seguía sin comprender porque el adelanto del vuelo o que rayos, pero no me podía negar. Oh, ya no podré disfrutar bien mi cereal… Pero, supongo que debo esperar que las cosas sucedan como tengan que suceder… ¿no?


End file.
